


Wet Dreams

by yamicore



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Shotacon, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans!Sunny, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wet Dream, no beta we die like men, peeing inside, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamicore/pseuds/yamicore
Summary: "Kel really needed to pee and Omori doesn’t intend to let him nor Basil move."
Relationships: Basil/Kel (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Sunny/Basil (OMORI)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnatomicalPosition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnatomicalPosition/gifts).



> sorry for not posting anything for like 2 weeks, depression hard!!! 
> 
> commissioned!!

It was a warm day, Mari had plenty of drinks set up. Kel and Aubrey were pushing each other as they argued over which drink they wanted. He would laugh as he kept taking the flavor Aubrey wanted. Hero and Basil were trying to calm them down with sheepish smiles. His older sister laughed and tried to calm them down, her eyes meeting with his as she patted beside her. Omori leaned into her and she petted his hair, delicate fingers brushing against dark strands. She reached for a drink and gave him a straw. 

He closed his eyes and took a sip. He heard Basil’s soft voice, talking with Kel. Mari laughed at whatever they were saying.

“-and she was stuck in the tree!” 

He heard a loud smack and Kel’s laughter fading away. Their feet thudding as Aubrey’s annoyed whines chased after him. He felt something brush his shoulder and Basil smiled at him, placing a flower crown on his head. He begrudgingly accepted it and Mari laughed, her hand adjusting the crown on his head. 

“Are you feeling tired, Omori?” Basil’s soft voice sang, the quiet boy nodded and leaned into his touch. He heard a giggle and his eyes wandered over Basil’s body. He looked away when the boy gave him a curious look, his head tilting in confusion. Omori looked away and sipped on his straw, closing his eyes again. He glanced up when he saw Hero taking a deep sigh before chasing after the other two.

The three watched them run around, Mari and Basil giggling as Hero chased them both around with a giant smile. His sister sighed as she saw Hero quickly run out of breath. She called them over, her arms waving wildly. Aubrey and Kel shoved each other, their eyes glinting competitively as they pushed and pulled. Hero walked back, wheezing behind his arm.

“Awww, is my unlucky man tired already.” Mari teased and lifted the lid off her picnic basket. In a small colorful plate were small finger sandwiches. She grabbed one and leaned closer to Hero. He blushed and cautiously bit around her hand. Hero panted and flopped onto the blanket with a big sigh before pushing himself up, Mari leaned into him.

Kel immediately made a gagging noise and Aubrey huffed, lightly hitting his shoulder. She smiled at them and grabbed herself some sandwiches. Basil gestured a sandwich to Omori, he shook his head and rested his head on Mari’s lap. The blond laughed before grabbing another drink, sipping slowly on the straw. Kel noticed and grabbed himself another drink, humming happily.

It was quiet as they ate slowly, taking in the sights of bright skies and watching others play on the pastel playgrounds. It was rare for them to take in the sights and Omori baked in it. He rubbed his head against Mari’s hand, hands clenched onto her clothes. She subconsciously petted him and he mewled happily. Kel flopped into Omori dramatically, laughing at the surprised reaction.

“I’m bored!” Kel drawled the vowels out, whining in annoyance. Hero sighed and pulled Kel up by his arm, “We should play a game!”

Aubrey crossed her arms, “Yeah? What game then!?”

“I don’t know! I just want to do something.”

Basil perked up, his soft voice interrupting Aubrey before she could speak, “I think we should play hide-in-seek! If you guys want to of course!”

The energetic boy wrapped his arm around the other boy, huffing in pride, “I’m always down for some hide-and-seek! Should we start now? Who will be it?”

Before he could react, Aubrey yelled, “Not it!” 

“Not it!” Everyone but Kel else said in unison. Kel stumbled with his words and accepted in playful defeat. Aubrey snickered at him, holding Mr. Plantegg with a triumph expression. She got up quickly and hugged Mr. Plantegg for “good luck” and placed him gently beside Mari. The older girl smiled at the smaller girl and held onto him tightly, shooing her to hide. Kel chugged his drink and jumped up.

“Count to 100! No cheating!” Aubrey yelled and ran off when he nodded, jogging away to the nearest pole.

Hero got up slowly and followed Aubrey quietly as Kel ran to the pole. His voice echoed around the forest and the game began. Omori stood up and Mari waved him goodbye, quietly wishing him good luck and to stay safe. Basil reassured her and grabbed Omori’s arm, dragging him to the forest. The older girl giggled and relaxed, the breeze brushing against her cheeks as she cleaned up the area.

Kel finished counting and immediately ran in the direction Aubrey went to. He had a vague idea of where she is. He jogged up north, occasionally checking thick trees before he stumbled nearby the tree stump. He sneaked up and tackled her. She screamed at him, her eyes furious as she pouted, “I wasn’t ready!”

“Looked ready to me!”

He laughed as she grumbled, stomping back to the playground. He heard quiet chuckles and Kel sighed, “I know you are out here, Hero! You can’t hide from me! I am the master after all.”

Kel patted himself on the back before he pushed away leaves and sharp branches. Hero was pretty far back and the younger brother found himself impressed before he heard a high-pitched scream. Kel ran in the direction of the scream in a hurry. His face worried until Hero bumped into him. They both crumbled to the ground, “Hero! What’s wrong!”

Hero didn’t look him in the eye, face dark with fear and Kel instantly knew.

“It won’t hurt you, Hero! Now get back to the playground, scaredy-cat.”

Kel felt bad for him but this will be the fastest he has found everyone. That is if he can find Basil and Omori. The dark-haired boy usually hides with someone else in the friend group and Basil wasn’t known to be an amazing hider like Kel! He searched high and low for his friends, Kel wandered around the thick forest. They never hide far in the forest, especially since it could potentially be dangerous.

He heard a soft voice and he sneaked closer. Kel smirked and hid behind a nearby bush. His feet quietly thudded against soft grass and he heard another whine. The boy was concerned now. Did they get hurt? 

Basil’s soft voice echoed and he rushed quickly, his feet snapping thin twigs and he froze at the sight. He saw Omori on his knees, licking Basil’s hardened cock with his hand in his shorts. The boy panted and squirmed, “Omori, I feel funny… I think we should stop and go back to our friends!”

Kel flushed and hid in a bush, still processing the situation in front of him. Small whimpers escaped Basil’s lips and he bucked his hips forward before crying out, tears running down his soft cheeks. He tried to push Omori away and the boy complied, a small pop echoed in the forest and Basil sobbed into his forearm. Omori slowly stroked his shaft and made a questioning noise.

“I feel like I might pee, Omori. I really need to go!” Basil was openly sobbing and shaking, his sweaty thighs struggling to steady himself. The quiet boy said nothing, he sucked on the tip and Basil whined. Kel’s hand wandered to his shorts, brushing inside the hem of his loose shorts and carefully rubbed the tip of his dick. Kel stifled a gasp and teased the tip, feeling it twitch and throb under his touch. His other hand clamped over his mouth and he bucked his hips to the sounds of slurping and high-pitched whines. He saw Omori bob his head and Kel moved closer to see but he stumbled over into the bush, startling them.

Basil cried out and weakly pushed Omori off, “H-hello?”

Omori faced the direction where Kel was in and he flushed, he fell into the bush with his shorts skewed. Kel pushed himself up and the other boys noticed his hardening erection. Basil clenched his thighs together and whined, his small hands covering his own small erection. His feet shuffling and he was red in embarrassment.

The quiet boy gestured Kel to come closer, leaning forward, his back arching slightly. Kel flushed and moved closer, awkwardly placing his hands around Omori’s hips and the boy pressed into his crotch. The boy focused on Basil once more and suckled on the tip, loud slurping echoing the forest and Basil’s breath stuttered. Basil hid his face and whimpered with every thrust. Kel’s fingers played with the hem of Omori’s shorts and he carefully pulled them down, the boy didn’t mind and Kel rubbed his erection against black briefs, precum dripping on the fabric.

Kel wasn’t sure what to do other than thrust into the boy in front of him, his hands groping his waist, hips, stomach. He wasn’t sure where to touch but he enjoyed being so close to Omori. His stomach coiled and his breath staggered, his belly felt full for some reason and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Omori pulled his briefs down and Kel flushed at the confidence of the boy, he whimpered and wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy's chest. Basil had a good view at the boys below him rutting against each other and Basil felt funny. He tried to push Omori’s head away but the boy locked his hands around his hips. Basil whimpered, he really needed to pee but Omori refused to pull away. It was a test of endurance and Omori refused to let Basil move away from him.

The energetic boy flushed when he saw Omori’s private parts, he never saw anything like it. It was different from his! He cautiously poked at it and Omori moaned around Basil’s cock. He pulled away and pressed his wetness against Kel’s erection, “Touch it with yours…”

Kel nodded and grasped his own erection carefully, pushing against the wet heat, slick rubbing on his cock and he shuddered. He jumped when Omori stroked the shaft of his erection and guided it carefully to his pink hole. Kel moaned and thrusted instantly when the tip entered. It was warm and tight, he gripped onto Omori’s hips and the boy in front of him moaned and bounced against him. His thrust was jagged and inexperienced, he desperately rutted against the boy in front of him.

Omori pushed Basil’s hips against the tree, causing the small boy to hiss pain and he sobbed when Omori swallowed him whole, his tongue licking the underside of Basil’s cock. Every touch was driving Basil crazy, the fingers digging into his hips and thighs, small crescent indents scattering on his body. Basil squealed and shuffled to the side, trying to move away but Omori kept him close, using his forearms to push him into the rough bark. Kel huffed at the noises, pushing Omori closer to Basil and held him there. He was addicted to the scene in front of him and his stomach tightened.

He felt full and he keeled over Omori’s body, flushing at the warmth filling his body. Kel wasn’t sure what it was yet it was familiar. His hips stuttered and his cock ached, he needed to release but it felt wrong.

Kel _really _needed to pee and Omori doesn’t intend to let him nor Basil move.__

__Basil cried out, his sobs echoing and Kel heard something spurting. It seemed Basil also needed to go but Omori locked their bodies to him._ _

__“Omori stop! This is gross…” Omori didn’t listen, instead of gulping down the warm liquid with an eager expression. His cheeks hollowing as he sucked, his tongue teasing the tip and small spurts landed on his cheek. Omori moaned and tightened his thighs in pleasure. Basil sobbed, large tears running down his cheeks, embarrassed that he wet himself in front of the two boys._ _

__“Kel… your turn…” Omori panted and pressed his tongue against Basil’s small, throbbing cock. Kel’s labored breaths and loud slapping rushed through Omori’s mind, losing himself in the warm pleasure. He whined quietly when Kel hit the special spot occasionally. He played with Basil’s overstimulated cock and his bladder felt full, Omori needed to pee as well but he waited for Kel. The boy above him was desperate, his thrusts erratic as he squirmed. Omori knew that he was close to losing his bladder and his slick heat dripped onto soft dirt._ _

__Before both boys could prepare themselves, Kel started to leak. Both with precum and piss, Omori spasmed at the warm liquid entering him, dark eyes fluttering in pleasure. He gripped Basil’s cock and pushed into Kel once more, feeling warm pee fill him. They stood in that position as Kel used him as a toilet, both shuddering at the feeling. Kel whined and rutted against him, causing the hot liquid to fly everywhere._ _

__Kel pulled away after he was finished, his cum coating Omori’s thighs and the boy whined. Everything felt cold. Kel jumped when he felt liquid hit his thighs and he looked down, the boy below him started to pee. He bounced his hips and whimpered quietly. His thighs sticky with fluids mixed together, his socks soaked and clung to his pale skin._ _

__He looked like a mess. His expression debauched with pleasure as liquids paint his body._ _

__Omori felt himself pass out and he heard Basil’s concerned yell before he slipped out of consciousness._ _

__Sunny jolted awake, his thighs dampened with cooling liquid. He pushed himself up slowly and pulled the blanket off. His bed was soaked with sweat and pee, he shivered as cold air brushed his exposed thighs. Sunny awkwardly got up, his hands grasping the sheets and warm blanket to throw in the washer. He felt ashamed as he was still wet with pleasure, he felt guilty after that dream._ _

__He needed to take a bath._ _

**Author's Note:**

> remember that my twitter is @gorefloss and you can dm to access my nsfw omori server :)c


End file.
